Finding Sam
by Simallyher
Summary: Set after Season 10. Daniel and Sam. From Daniel's POV ONESHOT! Bad summary.


**A/N: ** Set somewhere after Season 10. Just came to me overnight, typed it up quick smart. Sorry it's so long, I just couldn't stop! Hope you like, it's Sam and Daniel. Please no flames.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Stargate, its characters or the scripts. I just like playing with the characters, changing the script and just having a good time. Please don't sue me for having fun...I swear I'll put them all back when I'm finished.

**Finding Sam**

Once Jack had left things had been strained, it felt like their world had shattered. Daniel couldn't get thoughts of Sam breaking apart because Jack left out of his mind; she never spoke about it, just closed up and eventually left. He was to leave too, after Teal'c announced his need to return to his family, Daniel decided it was time to explore Atlantis. All that was halted though, two years ago now, Cameron Mitchell had a strange notion to bring together the old team, minus Jack of course. And slowly they did come back, Sam was the last one, reclusive still, but she was there. They'd talked while she'd been gone, on every topic but Jack.

But two years had passed and she'd opened up slightly, but things changed. After the events with the Asgard and 45years of memories that only Teal'c remembered, things changed. Vala was allowed to leave the base more regularly, trying to live like the natives as she called it. She'd even found herself a rather nice boyfriend which everyone approved of, well the government had some problems with it, but she was happy. Harvey was his name, he was an investment banker in town and for their six month anniversary the government granted her permission to tell him who she really was. He didn't take it too well, ended up sending dozens and dozens of roses to the base in apology and now they're going strong.

Cameron and Teal'c became closer, something Teal'c would only explain as they bonded over the years. Cameron didn't mind, he liked the company and the extra training, they seemed to understand each other better than even Jack understood Teal'c. Maybe that was why Daniel stopped missing Jack, Cameron hadn't replaced him or anything he'd just created a little spot for himself within the SGC family. Cameron had more time for Daniel's babble and Sam's ramblings, he tried to understand them but even Daniel had stopped understanding Sam. He hadn't been there for much of her time with Pete, so Sam dating was new to him. So was jealousy.

Sam had become short tempered with Daniel, something he learnt she wasn't like with Pete, so this was new. She refused to talk about anything but work and gradually over the two months she'd been dating Michael, that's the new guy, they'd found each other on opposite sides of a crater with no way of crossing it. So here is where Daniel found himself, alone in his office staring blankly at the parchment in front of him.

'Shouldn't you be sleeping?' Daniel raised his head to look at Cameron.

'Should, but aren't,' he rubbed his eyes.

'No one expects you to be superman Jackson,' Cameron stepped into the room.

'Got nothing better to do,' he mumbled reaching for another book.

'I heard you and Sam are close, why don't you see what she's doing? At least she's leaving the base.'

'If you hadn't noticed, I'm not her favourite person right now, and she's probably out with Michael,' Daniel sat back in the chair and faced Cameron.

'Nope, didn't notice the cold stares and muted conversations. What happened?' Cameron picked up an artefact.

'How should I know? Please put that down before you break it,' Daniel sighed. 'I think I did something wrong, not sure what yet, but I'll figure it out. Until then, I research.'

'Not healthy Jackson,' Cameron tusked.

'Oh and what are you doing here so late?' Daniel glared at him.

'It's only 8 Jackson, I'm about to leave for a date,' Cameron clapped his colleague on the back. 'Maybe you should try it.'

'Yeah, sure,' he muttered, attention already back on the artefact.

Maybe Mitchell was right, maybe he should just get out of the base for the night, it was still early; he could catch a film, go out for dinner, at least do something other than stare at old artefacts. Mind made up he grabbed his coat, locked up his lab and changed into civvies. He reached the top of the mountain before Mitchell it seemed, his car was still parked where it was this morning.

'You leaving sir?' the airmen asked him.

'Looks like it,' He sighed. 'See you in the morning.'

'Yes sir!' The men saluted him.

'You don't have to do that,' Daniel waved a hand at them.

'We know sir,' they replied.

Climbing into his car he felt touched that they did it because they wanted to, but where to now? He was in his car, keys in the ignition, where did he want to go? Starting up the car he began to pull out, almost hitting Mitchell.

'Watch where you...Jackson?' Cameron stormed to the driver's side window. 'You're leaving?'

'Don't sound so surprised,' Daniel drawled. 'I'm getting out for the night, any suggestions?'

'Well I'm off to that small Italian restaurant; Sam's at O'Malley's if I remember correctly. Take your pick, go see a movie, walk through the park, do something!' Cameron chuckled walking off. 'Enjoy your night Jackson.'

'Great, thanks!' He called over his shoulder before pulling out of the SGC carpark.

The drive to the surface was as repetitive as always, fluorescent lighting shuttering across his windscreen, a few minutes later he was treated to his first Earth night in over a month. It was clear, crisp and the moon was huge. If memory served him correctly, O'Malley's had an outside eating area now; he could enjoy his favourite food with a great view. Decision made he drove the familiar route to O'Malley's. Glancing towards the passenger seat he could almost see Sam curled up, facing him and laughing at some stupid thing he'd said; the moonlight would be dancing off her blonde hair and they would be happily chatting about nothing. Blinking the image disappeared. Sighing he pulled into the car park, turned off the ignition and locked the car. Checking his watch, it was 8.30; chances were Sam would be gone already.

'Table for one?' the matron asked.

'Yes please, outside if you've got one,' Daniel smiled.

'Certainly,' she grinned back at him. 'Right this way.'

He was lead through a maze of tables, he'd never eaten outside here before, the maze continued down some steps and to a gravelled and paved area. The place looked amazing, soft lighting gave each table its own darkened protection.

'Right here sir,' she smiled, ushering him to a table near the back.

'Perfect,' he grinned looking up at the stars. 'Just perfect.'

'You don't get out much do you?' she laughed.

'Not as much as I should,' he admitted sheepishly. 'I'll just order the steak with vegetables and a beer thanks.'

'A man who knows what he wants, I like that,' she was _flirting_ with him!

He just smiled at her as she walked away, flirting women were not his thing; he didn't know what to do. He glanced around the other tables filled with couples enjoying a great meal together, looking up at the restaurant he was transfixed; there she was. She was in a red clingy dress, laughing at something he was saying; he couldn't drag his eyes away from her. She looked so relaxed and carefree; the image from the car came reeling back to him, she used to be that relaxed and carefree with him. What had happened? She glanced out the window, she was looking at the stars; he could see her barely there sigh before she faced her date again. So she wasn't as happy as she made out to everyone.

'Here you go,' the same woman was back with his food.

'Oh thank you, that was quick!' Daniel grinned.

'It's been nearly twenty minutes,' the woman laughed.

'Oh, must have gotten side tracked,' he sighed, looking at his food. He glanced back up at Sam, at least they'd be eating in the same place tonight.

He'd enjoyed his dinner more than he expected, stealing glances up at Sam had him reminiscing on old times. This time last year it would've been him up there, granted she'd just be wearing jeans or a skirt, but it would've been him. But then, this time last year she was telling him everything and he was listening intently, tracing the curve of her lips with his eyes, remembering every angle of her face. But tonight he was just the outsider, intruding on her perfect evening; he looked up at her again only to feel his heart shatter, Michael was proposing! He watched intently as her face brightened, then dimmed; he watched as she took the ring, fiddling with the band before placing it back in the box and leaving. She'd said no. For no apparent reason, he felt his legs moving, his hands paying for his meal and the cool night breeze whipping across his face as he scanned the car park. She was leaning against his car.

'Sam?' He whispered in the night.

'She looked up at him. 'You left the base.'

'It was time,' he mumbled.

'Sorry?'

'I was hungry,' he lied. 'Dressed like that I'm guessing date?'

'Yeah,' she tugged at the hem of the dress. 'Can you take me home?'

He should be angry, he should say no and leave her here, but he couldn't. He lets her into the car where she curls up in the passenger seat and faces him.

'I'm stupid,' she stated as he slid into the driver's seat.

'No arguments here,' so he was a little angry.

'I'm sorry,' she was watching him intently.

'Don't expect forgiveness yet,' he kept his eyes on the road.

'He proposed tonight,' she sighed. 'I should've been happy, but I wasn't and that just got me thinking.'

'About what?' He stole a glance at her, just how he remembered her, curled up, moonlight dancing and relaxed.

'You,' she whispered. 'You're my best friend and I was so angry at you when I started dating.'

'Why? I don't remember doing anything.'

'Exactly, you didn't do anything, I realised later how stupid that was, and how were you to know that I needed you to do something? I stopped being angry at you but it was too late, the damage was done. I couldn't reverse what I'd done, couldn't see an out until tonight.' She yawned, resting her head against the window. 'I've missed you so much.'

He glanced at her and she was asleep. 'I've missed you too,' he replied brushing some hair from her face.

The remaining drive to Sam's house was in silence, save for the quiet mewing sounds she was making in her sleep. He was still unsure what was happening, what she was actually saying and how he was supposed to react. Glancing at her again, the only thing he knew for sure was that he was in-love with his best friend. Whatever happened from this moment didn't matter, she was back where she was supposed to be. He pulled into her drive, killed the ignition and walked to her side of the car.

'Come on Sam,' he whispered sliding an arm around her. 'We're home.'

She moaned softly. 'I'm sorry Michael,' she mumbled.

'Shhh...it's ok Sam,' Daniel calmed her. 'Time to go inside.'

'It's just that I'm in-love with my best friend,' Sam continued mumbling. 'Marrying you would be wrong.'

Daniel nearly dropped her. 'Sam, wake up.'

'What? Daniel?' she smiled slightly. 'Daniel the great, Daniel the never wrong, Daniel the handsome,' she giggled.

'Come on,' Daniel heaved her out of the car seat.

'You know your problem Daniel?' She didn't stop for him to comment. 'You think too much, you never just let go.' With that she lent in and kissed him.

'Sam,' Daniel sighed.

'I think I drank too much Daniel,' she swayed slightly. 'Michael was trying to butter me up before popping the question!'

'Well, let's get you inside and changed, you'll feel better.'

'Alright,' she sighed. 'Here we go.'

Sam swayed so much they nearly feel twice before Daniel gave up and pitched her over his shoulder, she shrieked and kicked to be let down. He refused to listen to her, instead walking up the steps, pulling out her house key and letting himself in. From there he walked her up the corridor to her bedroom where he dropped her unceremoniously on her bed.

'Hey!' she snapped.

'Hey nothing, it was that or eat dirt,' Daniel snapped back. 'Look Sam I've had enough alright! I'm tired of being your personal punching bag; lately the punches have been low and painful so just stop.'

He sat next to her on the bed, she took his hand. 'I'm sorry.'

'Sometimes that's not enough,' he smiled sadly. 'A person can only take so much Sam.'

He went to get up, but she held tight to his hand; pulling him back to her. 'Where'd I hurt you?'

'Everywhere Sam, it'll take time to heal,' Daniel went to rise again.

'No,' she whispered.

She crawled around to him, reluctantly he let her straddle his lap, she kissed him softly. 'I'm sorry,' she mumbled, before kissing his cheeks and repeating the process. She slowly covered every inch she could reach with a kiss and mumbled sorry.

'I was an idiot,' she whispered looking down at him. 'I threw away the best part of me and I'm sorry for that. Nothing can repair what I did, but at least let me try.' Tears spilled from her eyes. 'You're my best friend Daniel, you're the man I want to be with, I just made some wrong decisions before I figured that out.'

She pushed him down until his back hit the covers; she laid her head on his chest and sighed. His arms snaked around her body of their own accord. He could feel her tears soaking into his shirt, his arms tightened around her.

'Please Daniel...'

'Shhh...' he whispered. 'Just lay here.'

She nodded against his chest. 'I love you.'

'And that's what scares you the most,' He stated. She nodded. 'It gets easier Sam, trust me.'

'How do you know?'

'I've loved you for years Sam,' he replied softly. 'It just happens, let it go, let it grow and you'll be fine.'

'Alright,' she whispered kissing his chest.

'I'll be here in the morning,' he pulled her up, laying her snugly next to him. 'Go to sleep now.'

Once Jack left things had gotten strained, but they survived. They'd survive this, Daniel knew they could, the only problem was how? Would things go back to the way they were? Or would things change? Change was something they knew, something they could accept but would they accept this change? He watched the sunlight flitter through the curtains, dancing across her bare back. He'd stayed the night like he promised three months ago and he hadn't left. The team knew, General Landry knew, even Jack knew. But they were still adjusting, every now and then their domestics would filter into the SGC but then so did Major Harrison and Nurse Kelly. You knew when they were having a blue; he'd get the larger needles. But he still had to come to terms with her being there, in his bed. She moved slightly, curling her body around his tighter and sighed. He was right where he wanted to be, even though it had taken him a few years, he finally found Sam; his Sam.

**Reviews welcome, flames not. I don't flame your ship, so don't flame mine!**

**Fyre-anjel**


End file.
